Star Dust
by Jade Crimson Tears
Summary: For Ridz, inspired by Ashes. Originated from Crossroads vs. Roundabouts. A fairytale of sorts, with extra star gazing. The brothers' thoughts on their relationship on a starry night. Kaiba x Mokuba


Star Dust

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh_**

* * *

"You need chaos within to give birth to a shining star..."

Kaiba murmured as he leaned against the window and gazed upon the stars in the sky. The words sounded foreign on his tongue, like a language which had never been spoken before. Perhaps it was the concept which disturbed him, but that was not true because nothing disconcerted the great Seto Kaiba. He chanted it over and again like a mantra until it had lost all meaning, until his trance was broken by Mokuba's gentle "Nisama".

He turned and smiled at the boy who stepped onto the balcony, bathed in a pool of star light, and such a strong and beautiful boy he was. He held back the urge to ruffle puffy unruly locks and the loving reply of "Hello kiddo," slipped out before he could will himself to stop it.

Mokuba beamed, because the reference was an intimacy he rarely obtained from his ice prince of a brother. "What's up Seto?"

"The sky." He answered the first thing that came to mind, without hesitation, nor giving it much consideration, which was unusual because every sentence Kaiba spoke served a purpose of some sort. It was surreal what Mokuba's presence did for him, and it was still hard to absorb that after all these years he could just be Seto without the Kaiba, no image to be upheld, and that was alright. God, it had been ages before he was able to do that.

Mokuba looked thoughtful, lifting one hand to cup his chin while musing, "Pretty… just like you huh."

It was a rhetorical question. He raised a delicate eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. A defensive gesture, although there was no need for that around Mokuba and he knew that. It would be better defined as reflex, for whenever he was on unfamiliar grounds. "How so?"

"You and the stars," Mokuba said, looking as if he was an adult explaining common sense to a small child, "you're so much alike."

"Explain." The absurdity of that comment threw him, and he did not like that.

"Remember how I told you that one star is enough to chase away the darkness and ignite the entire sky? Well to me, you're that golden star. So close yet so far away, just out of reach, forever burning in a void of nothingness. Maybe that's why you love looking at them so much, because it is you up there."

He considered Mokuba's comparison between him and the stars, and decided to be unsatisfied. "Perhaps, but shootings stars cannot shine forever. I insist that they cannot burn with nothing there just because you like the pretty light."

Mokuba smiled, in a way as if he knew a secret that Kaiba did not, and shook his head in the most defiant fashion. "I don't mean that Seto, you're nothing like a shooting star."

"Really? Amuse me." Kaiba's voice sounded that much eager, because he hated being left out in the dark. No matter how much he tried, he could not catch the hidden meaning of Mokuba's words although he was sure that there was one.

"Shooting stars only allow one wish at the time and the nature of your love for me is different because it is unconditional. You see… your love is not momentary, but eternal. The declaration of your love cost you your shine. You are dying inside so I can live out my life to the fullest. You burn yourself up and keep on burning anyways like those stars to make damn sure I have enough light and warmth to get through the night. Isn't that the most beautiful and heroic thing that one can do for another person?"

It was a breath taking sight, and he was surprised at the way Mokuba's eyes held so much compassion as he went on, how the love flowed out of them and shone bright like the stars in the sky did. He was at a loss for words. The sentimental weight of those few lines made his heart ache. He was not a machine, just a lost soul in denial. "I do it on impulse, natural instincts like breathing. It's what I'm good at, nothing to be proud of Moki." If he emphasized enough, maybe he'd get to believe in it too.

"All the same." Mokuba pouted.

He knew he was lost now, because he was beginning to feel and that was forbidden in Kaiba's universe. His tongue moved beyond his control and his voice was coarse, so unKaiba-like, although it was still audible enough to be heard. "There will be much brighter and younger stars for you to look up to in wonder. You're right about one thing though… I do belong with the stars in the sky."

"You are homesick." Mokuba spoke softly, breaking eye contact because his brother's reaction was becoming heart breaking to watch.

"I wish I can fall into the sky sometimes, because this isn't my world." The truth struck like a death sentence, and the admission scared them both to hell and back again.

"But my existence makes it home anyhow." Mokuba fought on stubbornly, refusing to give in.

"I guess so…" After all the kid had given him, he had to give him that if nothing else. That did not mean it was not a genuine response, because he would not have said it if he didn't mean it with all his heart and soul. Mokuba was what made everything he had gone through worthwhile. Mokuba was what made this life bearable. As long as his little brother was here, he would continue to shine in Mokuba's sky to chase away the dark even though he had already burned himself up and there was nothing left to burn with. He decided that now was not the time for him to become a shooting star, not yet anyways, because he belonged here, here with Mokuba.

"And I love you in every possible way because of that Seto. You showed me the way to heaven, because you showed me how to love."

That had made him smile, a smile reserved for the only one who could induce it. There was nothing left to be said as the pair continued to stare up at the night sky, which rained down star dust around them in the most magical manner. They were together tonight, and that was all that really mattered.

After all, provided that it is dark enough, one gets to see the stars.


End file.
